ssssgridmanfandomcom-20200216-history
Assist Weapon
Assist Weapons are term about reinforcements/weapons Gridman and other Hyper Agents required to combat much powerful enemies. Description Denkou Choujin Gridman Assist Weapons are designed by Ippei to assist Gridman in battle with monsters deployed by Khan Digifer become much stronger than the last. In Computer World, Gridman uses the Materialization Beam to complete the process. Initially, Yuka was responsible for handling the programs until Ippei created the Assist Weapon Selecter to contain and deploy them conveniently. There are two types of Assist Weapons: Vehicle-type and Weapon-type. Weapon-types are designed as actual weapons wielded by Gridman whereas Vehicle-types assume the form of war machines that can be controlled by both Ippei and Yuka through game controllers. Vehicle-type can also assume powered suit of armor-like configuration to be worn by Gridman to increase his combat capabilities. By the time Khan Digifer decided to take matters into his own hands by fighting Gridman, he invaded Junk's server and destroyed the Assist Weapons in mere instant, gaining advantage in the battle until Takeshi Todo created the Grid Hyper Beam program to destroy him. Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero The Assist Weapons made their appearance in adult Takeshi's recollection of past battles. The final battle against Khan is played differently, in that Dyna Dragon participated with the formation of King Gridman. After the Dragonic Cannon failed to burn Khan, the Demon King charges forward and fires his beam. The King Jet armor was the only Assist Weapon destroyed but Gridman emerged unharmed and continued the fight. Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, Assist Weapons are programs left behind by Servo so Sam's friends can assist both him and his chosen host Sam in battle. Here, they are known as Arsenal Programs and would be piloted by any of Sam's friends. SSSS.Gridman In the anime series, as revealed in Voice Drama 5.5, Assist Weapons are portrayed as Hyper Agents similar to Gridman, but ones that possess default human forms which enable them to both blend in with normal human populace as well as directly watching over both Gridman's host (namely Yuta Hibiki) and their allies. Similar to Gridman's chosen host, they can assume their Assist Weapon forms by reaching their hands to Junk and shout the Access Code. Following the events of Episode 3 - Defeat, the rest of Assist Weapons made their presence known to Gridman Alliance in which Gridman introduced them under the front Neon Genesis Junior High Students. For reasons yet to be revealed, they seemed to be able to block out attention from others, allowing them to move freely without the risk of looking suspicious. List of Assist Weapons Denkou Choujin Gridman Weapon-Type *Gridman Sword/Thunder Axe **Barrier Shield **Plasma Sword Vehicle-Type *God Zenon **Thunder Jet **Twin Driller **God Tank *Dyna Dragon/Dragon Fortress **Dragonic Cannon/Dyna Fighter **King Jet SSSS.Gridman Weapon-Type *Samurai Calibur Vehicle-Type *Max *Borr *Vit Trivia *The name of Assist Weapons' group in SSSS.Gridman is a (rather obvious) reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion. Also, the brooches on their vests are references to the patterns of the Dinobots from Transformers Age of Extinction. Category:Characters Category:Denkou Choujin Gridman Category:SSSS.Gridman Category:Items Category:Programs